


Sex po teleofnu

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim chce sex, Sebastian však chce něco jiného.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex po teleofnu

,,Jsi na střeše a máš na sobě opět to tvoje sexy oblečení. Nejraději bych ho z tebe strhl a povalil na zem, abych tě měl krásně pod sebou. Víš, jak moc miluju tě ovládat a přitom si dělat co chci.ˮ

,,To je pěkné, ale-ˮ

,,Zbavil bych nás oblečení a potom se před tebou připravoval na tvůj vpád. Líbilo by se ti to, že ano, tygře?ˮ

,,Ano, ale-ˮ

,,Pomalu bych si na tebe nasedl a pak bych na tobě divoce řádil. Sténal bys, drtil bys mé boky svýma rukama. Poté bych zpomalil a ty bys mě prosil, abych pokračoval. Neudělal bych to. Počkal bych, až se mi konečně rozpadneš pod rukama a teprve poté bych pokračoval. Rychle bych nás přivedl k vrcholu. Oh bože, ano!ˮ

,,To je sice moc pěkné, šéfe, a moc rád bych to udělal, ale prvně už mi kurva řekni, do koho že to mám do hajzlu střelit!ˮ


End file.
